Finest Moment
by AlabasterLily
Summary: A one-shot about a typical day in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's careers almost two decades later. The title is rather unimaginative, but relevant. Much of this is based off of J.K. Rowling's ideas- please see the note at the bottom of the story.


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I could publish this for MONEY, not post this on . **

**Please review! I LOVE reading your reviews. More so when they're positive, but a review is a review, critical or not.**

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter put down his quill, massaged his aching hand, and started for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so Hermione could check his essay. Even though they were almost two decades out of Hogwarts, not much had changed. Ron came bursting out of the office next to him. Finally, as Harry became the head of the department, he and Ron had been upgraded from cubicles, the first of which had been hardly larger than a broom closet.<p>

"HARRY! HARRY! Look at this!" He held out two Chocolate Frog cards. Harry was astonished to see his own face grinning sheepishly up at him.

"Wow! We're on Chocolate Frog cards? What do they say?" He grabbed his card from Ron's hand and started to read: _Harry James Potter is head of the Auror Department. He achieved fame as a small child as the only person to survive a Killing Curse, and from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. In-_

"We're on bloody CHOCOLATE FROG CARDS and you're READING them? Hermione must be getting to you. Let's go brag to her!"

Harry and Ron ran across the Ministry of Magic to Hermione's office. Even though she'd laughed at the late Rufus Scrimgeour for suggesting it, she'd gone for a career in Magical Law Enforcement. As a side project, she'd kept on with SPEW and was now making some progress. They burst into her office, causing her to shriek and spill ink on her parchment. She'd barely had a chance to siphon off the ink before Ron shoved the cards at her face. Hermione went cross-eyed, took them from Ron, and read them. A wide grin grew on her face.

"Ooh, that's amazing! People will be collecting your cards, and learning about you, and you'll be immortalized-"

"Hermione, shut up, will you? This is my finest moment. Stop ruining it with intellectual things." Ron looked scandalized at the fact that their cards would be doing anything remotely academic. He grabbed the cards back from her and went to show more people. Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"Wow. Can you believe this? It seems like just yesterday I got my first Chocolate Frog card." He pulled a Dumbledore card out of the pocket of his robes and looked at it reminiscently. Hermine smiled.

"Remember we found out about Nicholas Flamel right here?"

Harry did indeed remember. "Oh, by the way, can you look over my report?" He set the now somewhat crumpled parchment in front of her. Hermione sighed and made a complicated twisting motion with her wand. Hot air steamed out of it. She held Harry's report flat and passed her wand over it. The parchment smoothed, and she then started reading it.

"Thanks Hermione! I owe you one!" She scowled.

"Since Hogwarts, you owe me about a million. I'm going to start counting now." She finished marking the essay and got it to duplicate itself with her edits. "At least yours are better than Ron's. I practically write them for him."

Not wanting to go back to his cold, boring, office, Harry summoned a pile of letters. He opened the one one top.

"Hey, look! This one's from Luna!" Harry read it out loud to Hermione. Luna had become quite successful as a naturalist- whatever the wizarding equivalent of that was. She had finally accepted that some creatures just didn't exist, but that didn't stop her from searching for others.

"She's getting married! And you'll never guess who... the grandson of Newt Scamander!"

"Oh, wow," Hermione said. "Imagine our Luna marrying the grandson of someone who only writes about pure fact! When's the wedding?"

"A few months. I can just see her walking up the aisle wearing bright yellow." The pair thought back fondly to Bill and Fleur's wedding, where Luna and her father had shown up wearing yolk-yellow robes.

Harry opened a few more letters. "This one's from James, this one's from Al... this one's from Lily! Apparently she wants cookies but Nilly won't give her any." Nilly was their house elf. Ginny wasn't really a housewife- after a career as Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, she'd become Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Hermione had disapproved greatly of Nilly's employment at first, but had softened when she saw how well she was treated. Still, the couple greatly valued family and made sure they spent at least an hour with their children (the ones at home, at least) every day. Harry sent his Patronus to her telling her that she could have cookies after lunch. He borrowed a quill and some parchment from Hermione and wrote a long, lengthy reply to Albus. He was having a good time in Gryffindor, James wasn't being too mean to him, Herbology was his favorite subject and Professor Longbottom had given him and incredibly rare cactus called _Mimbelus Mimbeltonia- _Harry recalled a less-than-pleasant incident involving him, Cho, and Skinksap. James had written a mere four sentences, one of which asked for his supply of Dungbombs to be sent to him. Speaking of James, Harry had noticed a suspicious absence of a certain map from his desk, but considering _his_ misadventures, he could hardly punish James.

He put aside the rest of the letters for later. "Have you heard from Rose?"

Hermione looked up from her essay about cauldrons. "Yes! She told me the Hat came really close to putting her in Ravenclaw, but in the end it chose Gryffindor. _And _she's made friends with Scorpius Malfoy." Hermione shuddered slightly. "He seems to be better than his father, judging by what she's said, but I think we'd better keep that information private... at least from Ron." She pulled open one of Harry's letters. "Look! It's from Professor Flitwick!" The tiny Charms teacher had gone on to become headmaster after McGonagall had retired. "He's asked you to come give another talk for Defence, look here." Harry had been offered a post as the DADA teacher, but had declined, feeling he'd had enough of that since the DA. The jinx on the job had been broken, but Harry felt he wasn't really cut out for teaching.

Ron came barging back in, now holding a small pink object. "George gave me this, I'm going to go try- oh, hello, Minister," he said, stowing it into the pocket of his robes. Kingsley Shacklebolt had come in, as regally as ever. "Hello, Ron, Harry, Hermione," he said nodding to them in turn. "And do call me Kingsley, Ron. Anyway, I only came to congratulate you two on your Chocolate Frog cards." Ron smirked at Hermione. Kingsley added, "And I dare say, Hermione, you may be getting one yourself soon." Ron and Hermione both turned very red. As he turned to leave, he added over his shoulder, "If you plan to set that off, Ron, do it in the Department of Magical Catastrophes. They're quite used to it now." Ron turned almost purple.

Harry got up to leave. "I'm going to go visit Teddy and Andromeda- want to come?" Ron nodded and got up, while Hermione looked guiltily at her essay.

"Oh, all right." And just as they had done so many times before, the trio turned on the spot and Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the longest chapter I've ever written, but I did want to get quite a lot of information in. I got a lot of the "information" from this site: Beyond , J.K. Rowling goes beyond the epilogue. The link disappears, but you can probably find it with a search engine. Please read and REVIEW! If you have any requests or ideas, please tell me!<strong>


End file.
